Don't Jump
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Inspired by Tokio Hotel's "Don't Jump". Naruko didn't know whether it was right to...jump from this high of a distance.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Jump**

* * *

><p><em>The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you. –"Don't Jump" By Tokio Hotel<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: Depression, suicide attempts, and OOC<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

* * *

><p>Naruko mulled over the pros and cons of this cowardly deed. She knew it was just a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but she couldn't take it anymore. The slurs, the beatings and the glares from her other classmates, it was just too much. She looked down at her dangling feet just a few inches from her death, she bit into her lower lip thinking about how many people she would affect with her demise then she frowned. The only people should would affect would be like 5 people who ever cared for her or even acknowledged her presence. She licked her lips as sweat cascaded down her face before looking around making sure no one was around. She hoped they had a big party for her death because she hoped that in the next life, they would all pay. She took one more step causing her to fall fast, the wind whipped against her face as her blond hair was whipping behind her. She closed her eyes, a small smile broaden on her face as she thought about how many smiles she would put on people's faces with her death. She collided with the floor, she let out a spine-chilling scream hearing her body crack before fading into her darkness, and the last thing she saw was the blood dripping in front of her face.<p>

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage grumbled as he looked over Naruko's vitals, a bit mad that she tried to do this, it was dim-witted, foolish, and a whole list could describe how utterly brainless this all was. He knew she only wanted to make the people of Konoha, happy but those ungrateful little bastards don't appreciate all the shit she puts up with daily. He looked over to Naruko, who was sitting in the hospital bed; half her face bandaged up, and sighed before gently stroked her blond hair stained with some dried blood. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, her hand twitched making him sigh, smoke from his pipe rising to the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruko looked around the classroom with her one eye, the class murmured rumors that fluttered on and on. She sat in one of the back seats, and the kids that once sat next to her, stood up quickly and scurried off to the front of the class. Her frown deepened, before looking out the window that was next to her. Watching the clouds float off, the trees swaying in the wind, and some younger kids played in the old playground. "Uzumaki, Naruko," She looked toward Iruka, and raised her hand, muttering a soft 'here'. More mumurs rose, making her shift in her seat uncomfortably. Glares were sent her way, followed by mutters and slurs, she shut her eye and look at her dirty fingernails. She tried to concentrate on the lesson that Iruka was 'trying' to teach but all the talking made him stop for a little before he continued his speech about the history of Konoha and how it came to be. She dug her fingernails in the wood of the desk, when she heard her name followed by giggles. She bit her lip, tears threatening to fall down. Did she really deserve this? All the hate roaming around the room. Then the door slid open, girls sqeauled while boys groaned in defeat as a raven-haired boy walked in. Naruko looked him over with disgust, he didn't seem special but the girls groveled on his feet. His hair reminded her of a duck...more like a duck butt...she tilted her head, waiting to see if the duck would fly away but much to her dismay...it didn't.<p>

"Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Jump**

**This is for all the gorgeous people who reviewed, enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere out there, you lost yourself in your pain. You dream of the end, to start all over again"-'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel<span>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Iruka who had a big silly grin plastered on his face. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, not really caring as he made his way to the back of the class. Girls pushed boys, even girls to the floor and patted next to them, much to their disappointment he kept on trudging to the back. Until he stopped to the blond girl with the bandaged face, she looked at him with childish curiosity before looking back to the deep scratches that embedded the desk, "Can I sit here?" He asked; the girl nodded slowly, not meeting his gaze before tensing as he sat down. "So what's your name, my name's Uchiha Sasuke, but you probably already know that…" Sasuke chuckled. The girl said nothing, and pursed her lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So uhm…what's your name?" He said after clearing his throat. She murmured something that was incoherent. "Uhm…could you speak up?"

"W-why are y-you t-talking t-to me…?" Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear this. He thought everyone would be ecstatic to talk to the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. (A/N: Egoistic much…? Sorry, I told you OOC! XD)

"Uhm…excuse me?" Sasuke said; she looked over, one eye filled to the brim with tears.

* * *

><p><em>Why is he talking to me? Doesn't he know I'm the Kyuubi container? An outcast? A loser? Doesn't know he could be hurt for even looking at me? That's what happened to Hinata…speaking of her...I should probably visit her today… <em>She clentched her teeth together before going back to scratching the table under her palms. "D-Don't talk to me, ever. Y-you hear me now, duck-butt? **Never**." Sasuke looked at her with surprise then scowled.

"Why not, blondie?" Sasuke seethed, trying to keep his politeness in check.

* * *

><p>He maybe a egoistical bastard sometimes, but he keeps his politness in check, espically around women, his mother did teach him that.<p>

_Mother..._ Memories fluttered back, making Sasuke furrow his eyebrows when an image of Itachi suddenly popped up in his head. _I will avenge you and father..._ He looked back to the girl, who was glaring at him, with a tear-filled eye. "B-because, I might hurt you..." He didn't completely register the words she just spoke out, and looked at her completely dumb-struck, which he didn't like very much.

"W-wha?"

"Okay, class over," Iruka announced and the children quickly filed out, the girl tried to leave but Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she ran out. She looked back, a malice-filled smile creased in her lips.

"What is it, teme?" Sasuke scowled at the name.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked for maybe the umpth time they started talking.

"Call me Akuma,"

"Devil?"

"Everyone calls me that, maybe you didn't get the memo or the glances we got shot, everyone hates me." The girl murmured soberly, looking at the floor.

"Why?" The girl looked up, and glared angrily before snatching her hand back.

"I heard you were smart...**U**-**CHI**-**HA**-SAMA, study some books, maybe you'll figure out." She quickly stomped her way out, and Iruka sent a small smile toward her and a tiny 'goodbye' not wanting to anger her more. Sasuke sat there awe-struck...

_That girl...was she seriously doubting my smartness? I'm the last survivor, dammit! I'll find it out! Quicker than she can figure out an algebra question! _With that, the fuming Uchiha, left stomping as well.

* * *

><p>Iruka chuckled, Naruko could be a loose-cannon at times, and a bit irritating. But he only had one thought for the Uchiha.<p>

_Good luck, Uchiha...you are gonna need it..._


End file.
